dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Gore VS The Planeteers/Rap Meanings
'Al Gore:' To be clear, I appreciate all the environmental work you did before (Before he starts, he wants to make sure that The Planeteers know that he respect their work of cleaning the evironment.) but now you all better leave now before this battle ends up in Gore (Gore then proceeds to advise them to leave now or the battle will end violentley. Gore is a play on words for violent outcome and the last name of Al Gore.) The 45th Vice President of the United States is gonna make you feel nervous (Al Gore is the 45th Vice President of the United States while The Planeteers are just teenagers to which they should be nervious to go up against a powerful politic like Al Gore.) You can't even pass my security though secretly i'm the one that's servin' (The Secret Security Service is an agency of bodyguards to protect both present and past Presidents and Vice Presidents to which The Planeteers couldn't evem pass them according to Gore. He then uses a wordplay of Secret Security Service as he says while they can't pass his body guard, he'll be serving them in raps secretley.) I got Nobel Prizes, Oscars, Grammies, Emmies, and a Webby for what I made (Al Gore's works such as An Inconvenient Truth won a ton of awards and critical praise while....) while your show fails to correctly cover Gang Wars, Overpopulation, and AIDS (....The Planeteers on the other hand dealt with topics such as Gang Wars, Overpopulation, and AIDS on their show but were delivered poorly.) Don't even need a Keynote Presentation to dominate this kind of youth (Al Gore commonly uses Keynote Presentations during his speeches to prove a point however Gore says this will be so easy to defeat The Planeteers that he doesn't even need one.) You're only around to keep Ted Turner's fame and that's an Inconvenient Truth! (Ted Turner was a buisness man who made CNN, Cartoon Network, and mostly known for creating Captain Planet and the Planeteers to which Al Gore says The Planeteers were only around to keep Ted Turner famous and there's no denial in it. This is also a reference to Al Gore's An Incvenient Truth.) 'The Planeteers:' The Planeteers are here to go planet as we send Gore our rap batch (The Planeteers come in ready to beat Al Gore.) Star Spangled slammer him more than Weird Al on Celebrity Deathmatch (Wheeler then goes on to say Al Gore will be hurt more than his appearance on Celebrity Deathmatch where he fought and won against Weird Al Yankovic who beat him badly at first with an acordian while singing Star Spangled Slammer (Parody of Star Spangled Banner).) Deadlier than any Manbearpig, blow you away from our clean air that's flowing (Linka then says they're deadlier than Manbearpig, a creature that's a combination of human, bears, and pigs that Al Gore hunts down in the show, South Park. Linka then uses wordplay with Wind, which is her power, as she will dominate Gore with her flow.) Should've joined The Green Party with all that Tobacco you've been growing (Kwame says Al Gore should've joined the political group, The Green Party, due to his Tobacco Farms, something The Green Party strongly supports.) things are heating up once Gaia's A-Team blazes their attacks (Wheeler makes wordplay to his power, Fire, as he says The Planeteers spit fire in raps. The Planeteers are lead by The Spirit of the Earth, Gaia, as he compares the team to The A-Team, a badass team that takes down crooks.) While you're soaked out in your speeches when Clinton plays off his sax (Gi uses worplay with her power, Water, as she says Al Gore's work always gets outstaged by Bill Clinton, who is known for playing the sax.) If I can beat down The Critic, then I can sense that it's gonna be the end (Ma Ti then references the time he punched the internet reviewer, The Nostalgia Critic, in his review for Captain Planet. Ma Ti has the power to sense people's feelings to which he can sense that Al Gore will lose.) Cut this Executive Branch Down faster than his inventing internet legends (Ma Ti then says he'll metaphorically cut The Executive Branch, where the President and Vice President are, faster than the famous myth about Al Gore inventing the internet.) 'Al Gore:' How Dare Y-''' (Al Gore finds that quite rude but...) '''(Gore gets pushed by Dick Cheney) (....is pushed to the side by The 46th Vice President of the United States, Dick Cheney.) 'Dick Cheney:' Outta the way Al, put that head in a jar as you already learned the lesson (Dick Cheney comes in and tells Gore to shut up as he references his appearance as Head in a Jar in Futurama and that Gore learned that...) that from Time's Person to 2000 Elections, you will always remain in second (....Gore will always be in second for 2007's Time Magazine's Person of the Year and in the 2000 President Election where he lost in a very close call to George W. Bush. Dick Cheney is saying Gore is likely to lose as he will take charge instead.) as I control George W. Bush like a marionette, as I will rip these hippies apart (During Bush's Presidency, many of the choices were made by Dick Cheney to which you could say he controlled Bush like a puppet and then he will defeat The Planeteers as he calls them a bunch of hippies due to their dedication to saving the environment.) since these Magic School Bus Teens contain these pathetic powers like heart (Dick Cheney then referenced the famous internet fan theory about how the kids from the educational cartoon, The Magic School Bus, grew up to become The Planeteers since their appearances are similiar. Dick Cheney then proceeds to make fun of Ma Ti's power of heart which can only make people feel better, being entireley pointless.) Iraq the mic and the war as I drink the precious oil by the mass (Dick Cheney makes the wordplay of I rock and the country, Iraq, as he controls the mic and The Iraq War that was started because of Dick Cheney's desires to get more oil there.) Heating up this battle more than C02 or any Greenhouse Gas (Dick Cheney then says he'll heat this battle more than C02 and Greenhouse Gases, the basic causing of Global Warming.) Making Super News as I whip you like just like the house minority (A reference to the politcal satire cartoon, Super News, Dick Cheney also says he'll make the news as he takes down The Planeteers. He uses another wordplay for whip as in serve and becoming The House Minority Whip in 1989.) as you fail to outrap to MC more than The Taliban who try to blow me (Dick Cheney then says The Planeteers are failing at this battle more than The Taliban who tried to assassinate him. This is a reference to the assassination on February 27th 2007 where The Taliban sent a suicide bomber to kill him during his visit to Afghanistan and failed but killed 23 people and wounded 20 people at the Bagram Airfield.) Blind you like a desert storm, as I get Blackwater to take your Hope Island area (Dick Cheney will blind the Planeteers as he references Gulf War's Operation Desert Storm, a strategy that he was ahead of, as he would get the military force known as Blackwater, now going by Academi, to takeover The Planeteers' base, Hope Island.) For the new leader it is Exceptional, to show Why the world needs a powerful America (Dick Cheney says he'll take charge and taking over Hope Island is acceptable to make America powerful. This is a reference to his book, Exceptional: Why The World Needs A Powerful America.) so just call me Captain Pollution in this battle, and if you dare want to remark (Dick Cheney then compares himself to Captain Pollution, a villain in Captain Planet, as both have their obession with greed, oil, power, and contain no care for the environment to which he says if they dare try to stop him...) I suggest you summon the son of Silver Surfer and the mayor of South Park (....he suggests for them to bring in Captain Planet as he compares his looks to Marvel's Silver Surfer and his hairstyle to South Park's Mayor McDaniels.) 'Al Gore:' You kids better do this thing to stop this patriotic hoggish greedly slime (Al Gore encourages The Planeteers to use Captain Planet to stop Dick Cheney as he compares him to the Captain Planet villain, Hoggish Greedly.) 'Kwame:' I agree, Take down this Verminous Scum and let our powers combine (Kwame agrees as he compares Dick Cheney to another Captain Planet villain, Verminous Scum, as he says the famous phrase "Let Our Powers Combine.) 'Planeteers:' EARTH! FIRE! WIND! WATER! AND HEART DAMN IT! (The Planeteers recite their powers to summon Captain Planet.) 'Captain Planet :' By your powers combine I am Captain Planet (Captain Planet is summoned.) It's time that this One on One battle is set to inflame (Starting off with a reference to the book, Cheney One on One: A Candidate with America's Most Controversial Statesman, Captain Planet is ready to face off against Cheney.) but at least your personality perfectly fits your first name (Captain Planet though says something sarcastically positive as Dick is both his name and a personality of being an asshole.) Chisel down your statue, as even shooting a man's face didn't put you to shame (In Late 2015, Dick Cheney was built a statue in his honor for Capital Hill, to which Captain Planet will break it down due to his famous hunting incident on February 11th 2006 where he accidently shot Harry Whittington in the face to which Dick Cheney didn't feel much guilt of.) Go all Don Cheadle as I turn you into a tree or better yet a bush sadder than Jeb's campaign (A reference to Funny or Die's Don Cheadle as Captain Planet, where he went mad and turned everyone into a tree, however instead Captain Planet uses wordplay and will turn him into a bush, as in both the plant and the family he served as Vice President that became sadder than Jeb Bush's 2016 Campaign, to which many people mocked.) Another attack comes from your black heart since you started all of these wars (Dick Cheney had a long history with Heart problems to which Captain Planet will cause another attack on as he calls it a Black Heart, meaning you're truly evil, to which he is due to the many wars he brought America in.) when you should've just gave up oil and gone green, because the power is yours (Captain Planet points out he should've gave up oil and worked on the environment because of his power during the time as Vice President. This is also a reference to the famous phrase, "The Power is Yours!".) dodged Vietnam 5 times so i'll just have this evil man recycled by a true hero (Dick Cheney dodged his draft to Vietnam five times but Captain Planet finds that no excuse to be a true hero as he will metaphorically change or recycle him into a better person.) Cause just like Pollution, I brought this prototype Donald Trump down to zero (He ends with a reference to the lyric credit song of Captain Planet "Gonna take pollution down to zero" as he calls him a prototype version of 2016 candidate, Donald Trump.) Category:Al Gore VS The Planeteers Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings